Un homme comme les autres
by Sea-Rune
Summary: 31 mars: Journée mondiale de la visibilité trans. Moment parfait pour poster un texte sur le T de LGBT dans un énième remix de la résurrection de nos chevaliers préférés. -Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada-


Hey me voici de retour après pas mal de temps. (Mes publications devraient bientôt reprendre un rythme régulier.)  
Aujourd'hui on change de mon domaine d'écriture pour un OS un brin plus sérieux sur un sujet qui me tient à cœur. Aujourd'hui, 31 mars, est la journée international de la visibilité trans donc j'en profite pour publier un texte sur le sujet. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas; je suis agenre, c'est à dire que je ne m'identifie à aucun genre (ni homme, ni femme entre autre autre.) mais je tends souvent vers le FTM pour ce qui est de mon style vestimentaire. Bref voilà c'est dit.  
Certaines émotions seront donc basées sur mon expérience personnel mais toutes les personnes trans ne font pas forcément face aux même. (Il y a des gens qui vont très bien et certains qui vont moins bien)

 **Trigger warning:** Transphobie involontaire, mention de transphobie volontaire, dysphorie, mégenrage.  
Oui ça fait beaucoup mais tout finit bien.

Il y aura peut-être des termes que certains ne connaîtrons pas, du style: Dysphorie ou Binder (oui ça veut dire classeur en anglais mais ce n'est pas celui-là) donc mon conseil: wikipédia est votre ami.

* * *

Kanon se réveilla en sursaut. Il se trouvait dans une chambre aux teintes noires et violacées, éclairée par des bougies. Le mobilier, lui, était simple et en bois sombre. En toute somme la pièce paraissait modeste. Une minute... Il était en vie alors qu'il devrait être mort, ce n'était pas le moment de contempler la décoration. Le gémeau ôta alors les draps qui le couvraient. La fraîcheur de la pièce se fit soudain sentir sur sa peau, lui apprenant qu'il était torse-nu. Son ventre se tordit à cette constatation. Ne pas baisser les yeux, se concentrer sur autre chose. Une pile de vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Le chevalier s'avança pour les récupérer. La tête prise d'une myriade de pensées, il ne remarqua pas que son corps semblait plus léger. Toute son attention était prise par un flot de question. Pourquoi était-il en vie? Où était-il d'ailleurs? Quelqu'un l'avait-il vu dans cette tenue? Nouvelle vague d'angoisse. Le grec ignora soigneusement l'unique miroir de la pièce et se mit à farfouiller dans les habits à la recherche d'un élément qu'il ne trouva pas. Respirer, se calmer, ne pas paniquer.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

-Est-ce-que tout va bien.

Non! Pas maintenant, Kanon ne voulait pas être vu comme ça. Il ne voulait pas être vu comme différent, étrange, anormal... La liste des insultes qu'il avait pu recevoir était longue. Pas encore...

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Respire, le seigneur Hadès ne t'as pas ressuscité pour que tu meurs d'une crise de panique.

Il se dégagea brusquement mais ne se retourna pas vers son interlocuteur pour autant.

-Pourquoi suis-je vivant?

-Les dieux ont signé un traité de paix et toutes les armées ont été ramenées à la vie.

Deux choses possibles, soit Poséidon avait demandé à ce qu'il revienne pour le punir personnellement, soit Athéna le reconnaissait ainsi comme membre de la chevalerie. Le gémeau ne savait pas ce qui lui plaisait le moins... Sûrement préférait-il affronter les foudres du dieu des mers. Le sanctuaire était étroitement lié à Saga et donc à la destruction de tout ce qu'il avait construit dans sa vie durant les treize dernières années s'il devait le revoir. Si seulement le grec n'était pas né comme ça. Foutu corps...

-Il est poli de regarder la personne qui nous parles en face, reprocha son interlocuteur.

Il ne bougea pas. Un soupir agacé se fit alors entendre et un homme aux cheveux blonds vint lui faire face.

-Non!

Le grec croisa rapidement les bras devant son torse, voulant échapper au regard inquisiteur de la wyvern.

-Je vois, déclara Radamathe. As-tu pris la peine de te regarder dans le miroir ou de juste baisser les yeux?

Il secoua violemment la tête, son reflet l'avait toujours rendu dysphorique. Hanches trop larges, taille trop fine et il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le haut de son corps. Le juge l'observait avec un certain agacement mais aucun dégoût.

-On ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de vous ramener dans vos anciens corps tu sais, commença-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Regarde toi dans ce miroir et tu comprendras.

Cela tenait plus de l'ordre que de la demande et l'anglais le tourna de force pour qu'il fasse face à la glace. La vision n'était pas celle à laquelle il était habitué. Pas de membres trop fins malgré toutes les heures perdues à tenter des les couvrir de muscles, pas de formes pleines dignes des plus grands canons de beauté, pas de foutue poitrine déformée et marquée par des cicatrices dûs à ses tentatives ratées de la bandé lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Non le miroir lui renvoyait l'image de ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, un corps d'homme.

-Pourquoi? murmura-t-il, les yeux hypnotisés par son reflet.

-Tu es un homme, on t'as donc ramené avec un corps plus en adéquation avec ton âme que l'ancien.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une masse de cheveux bleus l'enlaça avec force.

-Merci...

Sa voix était faible, l'homme semblait au bord des larmes.

-Te ramener dans un corps semblable à l'ancien aurait été une perte de temps et d'énergie vue tu aurais sûrement fini par mourir à cause des lésions au niveau du torse ou que sais-je encore vu que tu te bornais à te bander le torse.

-Ça ne tue que si c'est mal fait et porté constamment.

-Et tes cicatrices montraient à quel point tu étais doué pour ça...

-Et j'étais censé le trouver où mon binder au fond de l'océan? J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord et il y avait personne pour m'aider!

-Bref il fallait autant te donner le corps dont tu as vraiment besoin et qui te correspondait vraiment. J'espère qu'il te convient.

Kanon hocha la tête. Bien sûr que ça lui convenait. Plus de problèmes de respiration, plus de crises d'angoisses incontrôlables, plus de problèmes de dysphorie à une certaine période du mois.

-Bien il est donc temps de rejoindre les marinas et les chevaliers déjà réveillés.

-Je doute que les marinas veuillent me revoir...

-Crois-le ou non mais Poséidon t'as accordé son pardon. Comme tout le monde il a décidé de passer l'éponge. Il a estimé que tu avais déjà souffert suffisamment.

-Vraiment?

-Il a même harceler le seigneur Hadès pour s'assurer que tu recevais le corps qu'il fallait.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du dragon des mers. Les généraux des mers et la divinité étaient au courant du fait qu'il était transgenre. Les jours où il se tenait le ventre en se tordant de douleur, le constant refus de retirer son écaille même dans les périodes de repos et la fois où il s'était écroulé au sol, incapable de respirer, les marinas s'étaient précipités pour le débarrasser de son haut et avaient bien remarqué une chose qui n'était pas censé y être.

Certains l'avaient accepté sans aucun problème, d'autres avaient mis plus de temps mais avaient bien été obligés de se faire à l'idée. Après tout, dans les temps mythologiques, Poséidon avait accordé un corps d'homme à une personne née avec celui d'une femme. Kanon aurait sans doute demandé la même chose si la divinité avait été parfaitement réveillée et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

Son sourire s'étira, tout ça était réglé maintenant.

Puis il réalisa qu'il restait un problème majeur. Saga... Le seul, avec le grand pope, à l'avoir considéré comme une fille et surtout à sûrement encore le voir comme une femme...

...

Des années plus tôt alors que les chevaliers d'or actuels n'avaient pas encore reçu leur armures, Saga rentrait de l'entraînement et surprit Kanon dans sa chambre, en pleurs. Il se précipita vers lui.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Je ne veux pas être une fille...

L'aîné pris son cadet dans les bras.

-Je sais que c'est difficile Kanon, mais ne t'inquiète pas un jour nous serons au sommet du sanctuaire, main dans la main. Et tu pourras vivre ta vie au grand jour ma sœur, sans avoir à te soucier d'être une fille.

Les pleurs du plus jeune redoublèrent. Saga n'avait pas compris...

...

-Est-ce que Saga est déjà réveillé? Interrogea le dragon des mers d'une voix blanche.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Bien.

Il n'avait qu'à chercher Poséidon et le supplier de le laisser reprendre son poste pour qu'il puisse se réfugier au sanctuaire sous-marin. Kanon ne voulait pas faire face à son jumeau. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ce regard plein d'incompréhension, de dépits, de reproches... Il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer sa vie aux chevaliers d'Athéna, se remémorer des événements qu'il voulait oublier, voir son identité questionnée... Il ne voulait pas être regardé différemment...

-Tu sais bien que tu te retrouveras confronté à ton frère un jour où l'autre n'est-ce-pas? vérifia Rhadamanthe.

-Tu lis dans ma tête maintenant?

-J'ai simplement des frères aussi. S'il t'aime, il t'acceptera.

-Tes frères n'ont pas essayé de te tuer et tu ne les a pas rendu fous au point qu'ils développent une double personnalité...

-Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi peureux.

Un lueur de colère s'alluma dans les yeux du dragon des mers qui saisit la wyvern par le col avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

-Comment oses-tu? crachat-il. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre la peur au ventre d'être rejeté par les autres, de voir sa propre identité remise en question. Tu ne sais pas le mal que ça fait!

Le juge s'arracha rapidement de sa poigne pour le regarder avec un sérieux absolu.

-Non je ne connais pas ce sentiment, je ne le connaîtrait jamais. Mais je sais une chose. Tu es resté fier alors que tu étais la pire des ordures et que voulait dominer le monde. Tu es resté fier, alors que tu avais trahis deux fois les dieux, et que tu as subit l'attaque du scorpion. Et tu es resté fier lorsque tu m'as affronté sans aucune armure. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas dans le même état d'esprit face à ton frère pour prouver ce que tu es.

-...

-Toujours déterminé à partir ou enfin prêt à t'assumer complètement à la seule personne qui pourrait t'empêcher de le faire?

-Tu fais souvent ce genre de discours à tes anciens ennemis?

-Seulement ceux qui le mérite, répondit Rhadamanthe avec un sourire énigmatique avant de quitter la pièce.

Il rêvait ou le juge était en train de lui faire du charme?

...

C'est un Milo ravi qui se jeta sur lui lorsqu'il rejoignit la salle principale.

-T'es enfin réveillé! C'est pas trop tôt. Viens que je te présente aux autres.

Le dragon des mers eu à peine le temps d'adresser un signe de main aux marinas, présents dans un coin de la pièce, qu'il se retrouva violemment entraîné vers un groupe de personnes dont la plupart ne lui disait rien.

-Tout le monde voici Kanon, le frère de Saga.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, la chevalerie dorée n'était pas encore au complet mais plus de la moitié était déjà là. Un type immense taillé comme une armoire à glaces, posé à côté d'un blond en train de méditer, lui adressa un grand sourire. Deux types étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser pour remarquer sa présence. Dokkho lui offrit une accolade chaleureuse. Shion l'observa des pieds à la tête, levant un sourcil interrogateur, pour simplement hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle Kanon s'attendait mais c'était sûrement pour le mieux. Un homme aux cheveux châtains s'approcha alors à son tour pour le saluer.

-Alors c'est toi Kanon! Je suis Ayoros. Ton frère m'avait parlé de toi une fois. Va savoir pourquoi dans mes souvenirs il t'avait mentionné au féminin et j'étais persuadé que tu étais une fille...

Le gémeau se tendit immédiatement.

-Et bien ta mémoire a mal fonctionné parce que c'est clairement un homme que tu as en face de toi, déclara une voix presque agressive.

Les généraux des mers avaient apparemment décidé de se joindre à eux et avaient bien remarqué que la remarque du Sagittaire n'avait clairement pas plu à leur ancien chef. Le pauvre subissait maintenant le regard meurtrier des marinas sans en comprendre la raison.

-Vous allez vous calmer? Intervint le dragon des mers.

-Mais enfin Kanon, tenta Isaak, il...

-Il ne sait rien et quand bien même ça serait le cas, je suis très bien capable de me défendre tout seul, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Est-ce-bien clair?

Les chevaliers regardaient avec pure incompréhension ce qu'il se passait et Ayoros se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si horrible. Ils étaient tellement perdu qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée de Camus.(Sauf un certain scorpion possédant un radar à Verseau.)

-Tu es notre frère d'arme, notre ami, que tu sois fragile ou non n'est pas la question. On défend nos amis quand ils en ont besoin, répondit Sorente.

-Vous êtes pas censé lui en vouloir après le coup qu'il vous a fait à vous et Poséidon? Railla Deathmask

-Le seigneur Poséidon lui a pardonné et puis maintenant à vue des fait, on peut comprendre qu'il en voulait au sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Kanon était ébahi. Est-ce que Baian venait vraiment de sous entendre que le sanctuaire était une bande de transphobes et qu'il avait mérité d'être attaqué, simplement à cause d'une remarque malheureuse du sagittaire?

-Baian tu vas trop loin.

-Cette remarque t'as blessé et je compte bien le leur faire comprendre.

L'hippocampe reçut alors une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-Ça suffit un peu, murmura Io. Il veut passer à autre chose et éviter de devoir répondre aux questions des chevaliers au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris.

-Ah...

Le cadet des gémeaux remercia mentalement le général aux cheveux roses d'avoir compris la source de sa gène.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouvel arrivant ainsi qu'une échappatoire fortuite à la conversation.

« -Saga, s'exclama le sagittaire en bondissant presque sur son meilleur ami. »

Ce-dernier répondit avec hésitation à l'étreinte nouvelle.

« -Ayoros, je suis tellement désolé pour...

-Pas de ça maintenant, tout est pardonné, nous sommes tous en vie et réuni, c'est tout ce qui compte. Allez, viens saluer tout le monde. »

Le troisième gardien laissa son regard courir sur les membres de la chevalerie, ne s'intéressant pas aux généraux des mers. Certains lui adressaient des sourires avenants, d'autres se contentèrent d'un signe de la tête.

« -Par tous les dieux, s'agaça le cancer, arrête de nous regarder comme ça et viens nous saluer proprement. Si même Ayoros ne t'en veux pas alors que tu l'as fait assassiner je vois pas de quoi tu as peur.

-Tout le monde veut tourner la page alors soit mignon et fait de même, poursuivit le poisson.

-Même ton frangin s'est rabiboché avec ses anciens potes, alors que niveau trahison il avait fait fort, compléta le scorpion.

-Mon "frangin"?

-Ton frère, tu sais, ton jumeau, le gars qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Je n'ai pas de frère, rétorqua Saga avec un sourcil haussé, à moins que je n'ai un mystérieux triplé dont je ne connais pas l'existence. D'ailleurs savez-vous si Kanon est là elle-aussi? »

Plusieurs regards plein d'incompréhension se tournèrent vers le dragon des mers qui observait froidement son jumeau, les généraux à ses côtés paraissaient tendus.

« -Je suis là, lâcha-t-il.

-Qui es-tu ? Interrogea l'aîné, sur la défense.

-Je suis Kanon.

-Kanon est une fille, tu n'es clairement pas elle.

-Je suis un homme et je l'ai toujours été, désolé de casser ton délire. »

Un silence glaciale pris place entre les deux frères qui se dévisageait.

« -Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, demanda Milo.  
-Saga et moi avons toujours cru que Kanon était une femme, commença Shion, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.  
-Comment vous avez pu ''croire'' que c'était une fille sans être sûr, ricana Deathmask. Je veux dire, Saga est son frère, il y a bien un moment où il l'a vu à poil ou un truc du genre et donc qu'il a du avoir une confirmation, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. »

A peine eut-il fermé la bouche, qu'un aurora borealis frôla le visage du quatrième gardien.

« -C'était quoi ça ? Grogna-t-il à l'attention du kraken lanceur de l'attaque.  
-Une tentative de couper le flot de bêtises qui sort de ta bouche à une rapidité incroyable.  
-Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

-Les parties génitales ne font pas le genre d'une personne.  
-Hein ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis né avec un vagin que je suis forcément une femme, finit par cracher le plus jeune des gémeaux.

-Aaaaah, comprit enfin le cancer.

-Tes neurones mettent vraiment le temps pour faire la connexion, s'exaspéra Aphrodite.

-Bah excuse moi, je ne suis pas devin.  
-Et bien la prochaine fois réfléchis avant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait blesser quelqu'un, déclara Sorrente.

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! Kanon je suis désolé.

-Je pardonne ta stupidité constante, mais la prochaine fois que tu sors quelque chose du style, je t'arrache la langue. »

Deathmask décida sur un repli stratégique au fond de la salle pour se faire oublier et échapper au regard courroucé des marinas.

« -Bien j'espère que tout est clair maintenant, lança Kanon au reste de la chevalerie, je suis trans et si vous avez un problème avec ça et bien j'en ai rien à faire.  
-Aucun problème, rassura Ayoros, si tu dis que tu es un homme : c'est que tu es un homme. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Saga qui restait bouche-b face à ces révélations.

« -Je me fiche pas mal de ton avis sur tout ça parce que je suis moi et c'est tout, lui lança le dragon des mers, mais un minimum de réaction serait bienvenue. »

L'aîné des jumeaux ne dit rien et se contenta de se diriger vers son frère pour l'enlacer avec force.

« -Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir réaliser avant, murmura-t-il. A y penser maintenant, tu l'as souvent sous-entendu et je n'ai pas été capable de le comprendre. »

Le plus jeune rendit l'étreinte.

« -Tu m'acceptes tel que je suis et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

-Et bien tout est bien qui finit bien, constata Milo. »

Un bruit de cavalcade se firent entendre et un chevalier du lion essoufflé apparut.

« -Tout le monde est déjà la ! Je n'ai rien manqué j'espère. »

* * *

Voilà voilà, toutes critique est la bienvenue, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de publier ça et rien ne dit que ça restera longtemps en ligne.  
Et n'oubliez pas: que vous soyer cisgenre ou transgenre ou loins de ces termes, vous êtes tous valides et vous méritez tous de vivre. Bonne journée à tous.  
-Sea-Rune out-


End file.
